Amor Além do Espaço
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Keitaro e Naru formavam um bonito casal até a morte dela. E talvez ele reencontre o amor de uma forma inusitada. Capítulo 02: 20 Mar 2007. OBS.: na verdade, essa fanfic é um grande crossover.
1. Idas e Vindas

_**Prefácio do autor:**_

_(1) Esta obra surgiu após rever, no Corujão, o filme **Starman: O Homem das Estrelas** (John Carpenter's Starman, 1984); com o tempo, outros dois filmes me trouxeram mais inspirações para contar esta saga: **O Enigma do Outro Mundo** (John Carpenter's Thing, 1982) e o telefilme **Um Raio de Sol** (Sunshine, 1973)._

_(2) Eu pensei, inicialmente, em usar o núcleo de **Love Hina**, mas não demorou a pensar em adicionar elementos de outros mangás e de jogos. Como manda a etiqueta das fan fictions, lá vem os esclarecimentos: **Love Hina** pertence a Ken Akamatsu e **Neon Genesis Evangelion** pertence a Hideaki Anno. Se personagens de outras obras forem usadas, dar-se-ão os devidos créditos (ficou bonito, hein?)._

_(3) Esta saga será contada em terceira pessoa, usando a técnica da narrativa descritiva. Eu espero que eu consiga tocar mais uma saga._

_(4) Um adendo precisa ser feito, já que houve algumas confusões: as idades das personagens não seguirão exatamente a que os criadores originalmente adotaram, nem a diferença de idade entre eles. Por exemplo, Naru, Motoko e Keitaro têm a mesma idade na minha fic. Por isso, não estranhem alterações cronológicas nos personagens._

* * *

**AMOR ALÉM DO ESPAÇO  
Capítulo 1: Idas e Vindas**

21 de maio de 2004. Um dia não muito comum na rotina do casal Keitaro e Naru Urashima, um jovem casal com muita coisa em comum: os dois davam aula na mesma escola e para o ensino médio (ele lecionava História e ela, Matemática), ambos tinham 26 anos de idade, e ambos se formaram na Toudai. Eles tiveram uma história bem atribulada até chegar naquele momento, onde Naru permanecia em coma num leito de hospital.

A história de amor desse casal começou bem antes da Toudai. Quando eles eram muito pequenos, eles moravam no mesmo bairro. Naru, cujo sobrenome de solteira era Narusegawa, era uma menina muito retraída e que não falava uma palavra sequer. Um pediatra afirmou que ela era muda provavelmente pelo trauma de perder a mãe, que havia morrido de leucemia. Essa mudez de fundo psíquico intrigava a criançada da vizinhança, provocando brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Um dia, um menino um tanto atrapalhado a defendeu desses maus tratos, afastando de Naru todas as crianças que a agrediam em mais um dia de penúria. Aquele menino era o Keitaro, e logo surgiu uma grande amizade entre eles. Naquele mesmo dia, Keitaro fez a proposta de entrarem juntos na Toudai, pois existia uma superstição que dizia que o casal que passasse junto no vestibular da Toudai e atravessasse o portão da Toudai junto se tornaria marido e mulher.

Naru se demonstrou claramente desentendida. Keitaro então disse: "Bem, você não entendeu? Pois é, eu também não sei muito bem como é, mas eu acho que ser marido e mulher é como ser papai e mamãe! Nós nos casamos e vamos ter filhos juntos! Já que meu papai e minha mamãe se amam, isso quer dizer que nós vamos nos amar. Eu acho que é isso!".

Naru sorriu lindamente. Ela, na inocência típica dos infantes, adorou a idéia! Como ela perdeu a mãe muito cedo, além do fato que ela não se dava muito bem com a madrasta – apesar de que a madrasta fez de tudo para se aproximar da enteada –, Naru via nessa promessa uma chance de fazer diferente.

E, naquele dia, Naru falou pela primeira vez. Ela chegou em casa gritando 'Toudai' repetidas vezes, inclusive acordando a pequenina Mei – filha do pai de Naru com a segunda esposa. Só que o destino foi cruel com aquele par de amigos; o pai de Naru recebeu uma boa proposta de trabalho e mudou-se, deixando aquele bairro dos subúrbios de Tóquio. Um não teve mais notícias do outro.

Mas o tempo é irônico, pois os dois tentaram a Toudai e ambos passaram no vestibular. No primeiro dia de aula, um estava ao lado do outro, aproximando-se do portão de entrada da Toudai. Naru parou e lembrou da promessa, foi quando ela percebeu que havia um jovem que também estava admirando o portão. Naru se sentiu compelida a perguntá-lo: "Algum problema?".

Keitaro olhou na direção da voz e viu uma ruiva estonteante; ele não acreditou que aquele monumento à beleza estava falando com ele. Ele voltou a admirar o portão, bem envergonhado, e respondeu: "Bem, não é exatamente um problema... É uma promessa de infância. Uma menina que eu conheci há muitos anos, e que eu nunca mais vi. Nós prometemos passar juntos na Toudai para sermos felizes para sempre. Coisa de criança...".

Naru o olhou com benevolência e comentou: "Mas você leva a sério, não é? Engraçado, eu também fiz uma promessa desse tipo. Hei, espera um momento...".

A ruiva se aproximou e tirou os óculos do rapaz. Ela admirou os traços faciais e tocou-o no rosto; então ela comentou: "Até que você é bonitinho, moço... É claro, só pode ser! Você é o Keitaro!".

O rapaz ficou admirado, pois jamais uma garota tão linda tinha conversado com ele com tanta intimidade. E o mais curioso: ela sabia o nome dele! Ele não conseguia identificar a moça, até que ela percebeu que o Keitaro não a reconhecia; então, Naru usou as mãos para fazer duas belas tranças. Keitaro ficou boquiaberto e exclamou: "Eu não acredito! Naru?!".

Ela deu um lindo sorriso e estendeu a mão para o Keitaro; ele pegou na mão dela e os dois entraram juntos na Toudai. A partir dali, uma amizade muito forte surgiu. Keitaro era muito atrapalhado e sempre entrava em confusão; a função de Naru era ajudá-lo a sair de encrencas. Os colegas de Naru – aliás, quase toda a Toudai, pois Naru era famosa pela própria beleza – não entendiam por que ela perdia tempo com ele. No fundo, ela se preocupava com o Keitaro por gratidão, por tudo que ele fez por ela quando eles eram crianças.

Só que houve, em uma determinada época, um mal-entendido entre eles, e aquele casal de amigos não se falou mais. Durante esse tempo, Naru conseguiu alguns trabalhos como modelo – para ajudar no sustento; já o Keitaro começou a atuar em política estudantil.

Um ano antes da formatura, um fato reaproximou aqueles velhos conhecidos. Naru chegou a namorar o filho de um magnata da comunicação, sendo que esse rapaz estudava Publicidade e Marketing. Em uma festa social, num famoso clube de Tóquio, Naru acompanhou o namorado. Como a ruiva fez muita fama como modelo, ela não teve dificuldade para se enturmar na alta sociedade.

Só que um terrível revés arruinou a festa para Naru. Ela flagrou o namorado transando com uma outra modelo dentro do banheiro feminino. Naru se enfureceu e saiu atordoada do clube. Chovia muito naquela noite, logo ela teve que sentar em um banco de uma rua iluminada, pois a roupa estava encharcada e pesando muito. De repente, uma voz a chamou: "Naru-san? O que você está fazendo na chuva?".

Naru olhou na direção da chuva e viu que o Keitaro estava ali, com uma capa de chuva. Ela perguntou: "Mas o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu estava voltando para casa. Eu estava fazendo uns bicos noturnos, pois eu preciso de dinheiro para sustentar meus estudos, e para tornar meus custos menos onerosos para minha família. Como a previsão era de chuva, eu saí com capa... Por que você não saiu prevenida?", argumentou Keitaro.

Naru ficou cabisbaixa e confessou: "Porque eu tinha carona e eu a perdi... Keitaro, eu sinto muito... Eu briguei contigo, eu te chamei de caipira e antiquado, mas eu estava tão errada! Eu fui traída pelo meu namorado! Nós nem tínhamos feito amor e ele já me enganava com outras mulheres! Eu descobri a canalhice dele e então eu deixei o clube onde eu estava. Eu achei que o mundo da alta sociedade era o máximo, mas eu descobri amargamente que só existe podridão por trás da fama...".

Keitaro se sentou ao lado da beldade e comentou: "Não seja tão exigente... Onde existem pessoas vazias, ali há vida vazia. Não é o lugar, mas são as pessoas que compõem o lugar a causa de tanta mediocridade.".

Naru balbuciou: "Mesmo assim, eu peço desculpas... Eu deixei que diversos colegas me afastassem de você. Eu estou tão cansada, eu posso dormir na tua casa?".

Keitaro desconversou: "Mas o meu apartamento é tão pequeno! Mal tem lugar para eu dormir, eu não vejo duas pessoas acomodadas naquele lugar!".

Naru o abraçou fortemente, soluçando devido ao choro copioso, que se disfarçou entre as gotas de chuva; então ela implorou: "Eu não me importo; eu só não desejo ficar sozinha esta noite! Eu preciso de um ombro para confortar meu choro, de uma amizade verdadeira!".

Keitaro suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negação, então ele disse: "Não tem outro jeito, não é? Pois bem, vamos para a minha casa. Eu não posso negar guarida a quem eu prometi a felicidade quando eu era uma criança...".

Keitaro asilou Naru naquele dia. O jovem cavalheiro ofereceu o próprio futon, mas a ruiva fez questão de dormir em um pequeno colchão que Keitaro tinha para as visitas. Keitaro ofereceu um lençol para que Naru usasse como roupa, enquanto o vestido de festa e as roupas íntimas ainda não estivessem secos.

Keitaro pegou um pequeno biombo para criar uma separação entre o futon e o colchão de visitas. Aquele biombo já era uma estratégia que ele usava quando alguém da família o visitava, para criar uma noção de privacidade. Aliás, Naru era a primeira pessoa que passava a noite ali e que não era da família de Keitaro.

Só que aquela noite não teve nada de recatado. Durante o sono, Keitaro se acordou devido a suaves toques. Quando ele percebeu, ele e a Naru tiveram a primeira de muitas noites de amor que aquele casal compartilharia. Aquela noite de prazer gerou uma adorável conseqüência: uma graciosa filha, que eles batizaram de Yamako. A filha deles nasceu um pouco antes da formatura de ambos.

Após a formatura, eles se casaram e foram trabalhar como professores. Aquele núcleo familiar teve uma vida normal até o momento em que Naru começou a apresentar uma mudança rápida no estado geral de saúde. A ruiva começou a perder o apetite e a cansar-se facilmente, além de ter náuseas e vômitos eventuais. De vez em quando, Naru tinha breves desmaios, além de costumeiras febres ao final da tarde, acompanhadas de suor intenso. Ela ficou mais preocupada quando começaram a aparecer massas endurecidas nos ombros e no pescoço. Ela procurou o médico, mas o resultado não podia ser pior: após uma bateria de exames e uma biópsia de um gânglio, houve a confirmação de linfoma não-Hodgkin em estado avançado.

Naru, a princípio, não aceitou o diagnóstico. Aquilo não podia estar certo, mas logo se lembrou da mãe morrendo cedo devido a uma leucemia, e logo aceitou a situação; só não aceitou parar a vida. Apesar dos sintomas constitucionais ficarem cada vez mais agressivos, e a quimioterapia não controlar mais a progressão do câncer, ela trabalhou até os últimos instantes. Todos estavam admirados com a vivacidade que a ruiva transmitia, apesar de ser uma doente terminal. Mas Keitaro nunca aceitou aquela situação, pois Naru era tão jovem e eles tinham uma filhinha com seis anos de idade apenas... Para ele, a amada não merecia morrer tão cedo.

Só que o início do fim chegou: em um dia de trabalho qualquer, Naru desmaiou no colégio e caiu da escada, sofrendo diversos traumas e ficando sem reação aos estímulos externos. Chamou-se rapidamente a ambulância e Naru foi levada ao hospital. Lá, confirmou-se traumatismo crânio-encefálico e raquimedular. O clínico e o neurocirurgião que atenderam Naru explicaram ao Keitaro sobre os problemas que Naru tinha, e deram um péssimo prognóstico. Keitaro ficou arrasado pela segunda vez, mas ele voltou para casa e decidiu não esconder nada de Yamako. Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu explicar para a filhinha sobre a situação que a mãe dela estava passando.

E, assim, volta-se para o referido 21 de maio de 2004. Naru estava internada há dois dias, sem expectativas de recobrar a consciência. Keitaro, sempre que tinha tempo livre, estava no hospital, acompanhando a viagem sem volta de Naru. Ele não suportava mais ver a esposa daquele jeito, com um câncer em estado avançado e com seqüelas irreversíveis de traumas no sistema nervoso central. Ele pegou na mão da esposa e disse: "Não se preocupe, meu amor. Você pode dizer adeus. Eu cuidarei da nossa filhinha muito bem. Você pode ir para o infinito, o lugar de onde nós viemos e para onde voltaremos...".

Keitaro deu um suave beijo na testa de Naru. Não levou mais que alguns minutos para o monitor cardíaco registrar assistolia. Finalmente, Naru morreu. Para Keitaro, aquilo indicava que a esposa finalmente descansaria, sem precisar passar por um longo processo de definhamento. Ele aproveitou aquele momento para colher uma pequena mecha de cabelos da amada como lembrança.

Conforme ela expressou há algum tempo, ela foi cremada e as cinzas foram jogadas ao mar. Keitaro não aceitava que um amor surgido na infância acabasse daquele jeito. Ele se lembrou do destino da mãe de Naru, que morreu de leucemia. Tal mãe, tal filha. Ele olhou para Yamako e aterrorizou-se, pois aquele poderia ser o destino da filha: morrer cancerosa e jovem. Durante o momento em que o monge xintoísta conduziu a cerimônia de despedida, Keitaro abraçou a filha fortemente.

De longe, uma mulher observava o jovem viúvo. Essa jovem se chamava Motoko Aoyama. Ela conheceu o Keitaro nos tempos da Toudai, quando ele se envolveu com a política estudantil. Ela também participava do grêmio universitário, ao mesmo tempo em que ela cursava Direito e integrava a equipe universitária de kendo.

Motoko sempre foi disciplinada e admirada por colegas desde o ensino fundamental. De repente, ela teve que conviver com um sujeito um tanto desligado e bastante atrapalhado. Ela nem conseguia imaginar como um sujeito como o Keitaro seria útil no mundo político. A convivência demonstrou o que tornava aquele homem útil: ele era dedicado, ele sabia conciliar partes opostas e ele mantinha a palavra empenhada. Quando ele sentia que não era possível tocar uma tarefa adiante, ele sempre discutia possíveis desdobramentos que possibilitavam o cumprimento da meta.

Keitaro foi o primeiro homem que despertou sentimentos passionais na jovem espadachim. Motoko achava que não existia um homem que merecesse o coração dela, mas ela mudou de idéia quando conheceu o jovem Urashima. Ela não tinha coragem de confessar o que ela sentia, e ela nem teve chance de fazê-lo: alguns meses depois de conhecê-lo melhor, ela descobriu que Keitaro e Naru estavam namorando firmes.

Desde então, ela se devotou aos estudos e à carreira. Depois da formatura, ela passou em um concurso do governo nipônico e entrou para a Bouei Daigakkou (1). Devido ao fato de ter completado o nível superior e por ficar entre as melhores notas finais do treinamento básico, Motoko foi recrutada para um treinamento de alto nível e foi alocada no Serviço de Contra-Espionagem dentro da Jouhou Honbu (2).

Como ela possuía acesso a quaisquer informações sobre o cotidiano japonês – fora diversos níveis de informações privativas, incluindo diversas informações confidenciais –, ela não teve dificuldade para acompanhar a vida do amado. Motoko soube do casamento, do bom trabalho de ambos como professores do ensino médio, e ela também soube da morte trágica de Naru. Aliás, Motoko teve fácil acesso ao prontuário de Naru e pôde acompanhar a forma como a rival no amor morreu – se é que elas realmente foram rivais algum dia. A única pessoa dentro da instituição que sabia dos sentimentos que a inspetora mantinha pelo Keitaro era Kouzou Fuyutsuki, que era o Diretor-Chefe da Boueichou (3) e o homem que recrutou Motoko.

A jovem agente observou o rito funeral de longe, pois não considerava de bom tom uma oficial da Jouhou Honbu se expor em público. Depois que toda a cerimônia se encerrou, ela se dirigiu para o Quartel-General para despachar o serviço burocrático. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, a vida de um oficial da Inteligência costuma ser um tanto monótona, gastando a maior parte do tempo na triagem de informações oriundas de diversos lugares do mundo, decidindo sobre a classificação do nível de acesso ao público que cada documento receberá. O negócio só ficava agitado quando havia trabalho de campo; no caso de Motoko, ela participava de investigações sobre vazamento de informações e violações da Segurança de Estado.

No final da tarde, ela chegou a casa e observou o vazio do pequeno apartamento. Para manter a disciplina, ela treinou kendo por algumas horas, até o momento em que se sentiu cansada e tomou um banho. Preparou-se para dormir e, já deitada no futon, a oficial contemplou o teto, já imerso na escuridão da noite, e perguntou-se: "Será que ele vai sobreviver sozinho? Eu espero que sim...". E, após a vinda do sono, mas um dia atribulado na vida da inspetora Motoko Aoyama se encerrava.

Mas nem a jovem oficial, nem o jovem professor viúvo, poderiam esperar que tivessem as vidas deles unidas por um fato tão insólito...

(CONTINUA)

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito entre 21/11/2006 e 10/01/2007. Eu espero que todos os leitores apreciem esta obra. Não esperem por atualizações rápidas, pois eu estou no último ano da faculdade. Eis as notas:_**

**_(1) Bouei Daigakkou: significa Academia Nacional de Defesa; é o órgão responsável por treinar cadetes que irão integrar as Forças Nacionais de Defesa._**

**_(2) Jouhou Honbu: significa Escritório de Policiamento e Defesa; é a parte responsável pela política operacional das Forças Nacionais de Defesa e pelo gerenciamento das informações úteis para o Estado japonês, ou seja, é o Serviço de Inteligência japonês. Está hierarquicamente abaixo do Boueichou._**

**_(3) Boueichou: significa Agência Nacional de Defesa; é o órgão principal da defesa do Estado japonês, coordenando os órgãos de Inteligência e as Forças Nacionais de Defesa; é um órgão de cunho civil que organiza tanto o gerenciamento das políticas de Inteligência quanto as forças militares que defendem o solo japonês. As Forças de Defesa surgiram em 1947, quando a Constituição extinguiu as Forças Armadas e estabeleceu que o Japão manteria apenas um contingente necessário para a defesa do próprio território, proibindo o estabelecimento de bases no exterior, o uso da guerra como meio de resolver disputas internacionais e o uso de armas de destruição em massa. O Diretor-Chefe do Boueichou responde apenas ao Ministro da Defesa e ao Primeiro-Ministro nipônico._**


	2. Operação Boas Vindas

(1) _**Chrno Crusade** pertence a Daisuke Moriyama._

* * *

**AMOR ALÉM DO ESPAÇO  
Capítulo 2: Operação Boas-Vindas**

03 de abril de 2008. Tudo limpo nos radares do NORAD (1), que funcionavam como se fossem um _Big Brother_ dos céus americanos. No quartel-general de Peterson, todos os dados indicavam normalidade do espaço aéreo na América do Norte. Em tempos de ataques terroristas, essa tranqüilidade parecia um tanto perturbadora.

De repente, um dos controladores recebe dados oriundos do SETI (2), os quais foram enviados com um alerta de urgência. O controlador que os recebeu, o Tenente Joshua Christopher, achou esse alerta muito estranho, pois o SETI é um órgão científico de caráter civil e sem envolvimento em manobras militares. Com posse dos dados, pediu para que um colega cuidasse do terminal e dirigiu-se até o chefe do Setor, o Major Ewan Remington.

Remington era mais um que estava entediado com a rotina marasmática do controle aéreo, mesmo sabendo que, no fundo, uma ameaça poderia surgir a qualquer momento. Ele vislumbrava todos os painéis de controle que estavam no andar inferior ao qual ele estava, até que foi surpreendido pela celeridade com que o jovem Joshua se aproximou dele. O major encarou o tenente, que parou a marcha e bateu continência, depois dizendo: "Senhor, eis uma transmissão do SETI!".

O Major apanhou o papel recém impresso com estranheza, declarando: "Do SETI? O que eles teriam de interessante para nós?".

"É melhor que o Senhor leia. Eu não estou familiarizado com a terminologia usada por eles, Senhor!", confessou Joshua. Remington deu um leve sorriso e deu a ordem de descansar, enquanto lia os dados enviados pelo SETI. O Major também estranhou os dados enviados pelo referido órgão de pesquisa; ele só conseguiu entender que algum tipo de fenômeno físico muito peculiar ocorrera um pouco além da órbita da Lua.

Ele olhou para o jovem Tenente e ordenou: "Tenente, retorne ao posto. Eu vou verificar o significado disto com pessoal da consultoria científica.".

Joshua bateu continência e cumpriu a ordem. De posse dos dados, Remington se dirigiu até o local onde o pessoal técnico-científico trabalhava. Aproximou-se da Major Kate Valentine e disse: "Boa noite, Major Valentine. Como consultora técnica em Física, eu espero que você entenda o significado destes dados.".

Kate apanhou o papel e leu cuidadosamente o conteúdo. Demonstrando-se surpresa, ela perguntou: "Quando isto foi recebido, Major?".

Remington prontamente respondeu: "Há alguns minutos. O Tenente Christopher recebeu essas informações do SETI, e isso nos deixou bastante alarmados. Apesar do uso de uma terminologia rebuscada, eu entendi que há indícios de que algo ruma em direção da Terra, não é isso?'.

"Bem, se os cálculos usados para investigar esse fenômeno estão corretos, então o SETI detectou uma singularidade próxima à Terra, meu caro major!", anunciou Kate.

O Major ficou surpreso e perguntou: "Uma singularidade? Você quer dizer, um buraco negro?".

Kate sorriu e explicou: "Isso. Ou melhor, talvez até seja um buraco de minhoca, pois algo emergiu do horizonte de eventos. Existe uma teoria que os buracos de minhoca, por interligarem dois pontos através de uma falha no espaço-tempo, poderiam ser usados para se locomover mais rapidamente no universo. Talvez seja por isso que o pessoal no SETI esteja tão ouriçado... Afinal, essa singularidade desapareceu logo depois que o objeto emergiu completamente do horizonte de eventos.".

Após a frase de Kate, uma possibilidade assombrosa passou pela cabeça de Remington, e ele a expressou de sopetão: "Uma nave extraterrestre emergiu de uma singularidade? Eu não consigo acreditar!".

"Não se trata de crenças, Major. Trata-se de investigar o que emergiu da singularidade imediatamente, pois a estimativa de velocidade indica que esse objeto não-identificado alcançará a atmosfera do nosso planeta em menos de uma hora. Eu creio que a NASA será útil agora.", explanou Kate.

Remington fez um sinal com a cabeça, pedindo que Kate o acompanhasse. Os dois levaram os dados até o comandante do NORAD, o General Jack Gilliam. Após explicarem ao General os dados contidos no alerta do SETI e a possíveis deduções da significância daquelas informações, o comandante perguntou: "Então, existe a possibilidade de que seja um OVNI?".

Kate tomou um pouco de fôlego e respondeu: "Sim, senhor. É muito estranha a ocorrência de uma singularidade com tamanha brevidade, associada ao aparecimento de um objeto emergindo da mesma. É como se esse objeto conseguisse realizar uma dobra no espaço-tempo, a ponto de gerar um buraco de minhoca. Eu sugiro que esse fenômeno seja investigado... Nada que alguns dos nossos melhores satélites de reconhecimento não possam fazer, senhor.".

"Está certo, usem quantos satélites de reconhecimento forem necessários para investigar rapidamente esse evento. Quanto às medidas de segurança, o SETI e a NASA devem ser bloqueados e isolados imediatamente, Major Remington!", ordenou Gilliam, completando: "Major Valentine, verifique outros casos de contatos imediatos confirmados pela Força Aérea. Eu quero um padrão de comportamento dos visitantes. Ao trabalho, senhores!".

Remington ponderou: "Senhor, o SETI e a NASA são entidades civis. O que o senhor sugere que eu use como argumento para selar ambos os órgãos?".

O General Gilliam encarou o subordinado com certa brandura e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do Major, dizendo: "Major, apenas enrole ambas as agências até que eu contate o Pentágono e consiga uma ordem presidencial para a intervenção. Eu conto com o talento que você tem para contornar crises.".

"Se o senhor vai pedir uma ordem presidencial, eu já sei o que eu vou argumentar. Já estou a caminho, General!", disse Remington, batendo continência e retirando-se da sala do General.

Em poucos minutos, um grande alvoroço tomou conta da Casa Branca e do Pentágono. A ordem presidencial não demorou muito para ser dada, e logo o NORAD foi informado das medidas de segurança a serem tomadas. Com o SETI e a NASA lacrados, esperava-se o controle de informações sobre o objeto que se aproximava da Terra. Um dos satélites de reconhecimento foi direcionado para o objeto e tirou diversas fotos do mesmo.

Não demorou muito para que um enviado especial do Presidente dos EUA chegasse ao NORAD. O General Gilliam recebeu as ordens através da linha segura do Pentágono; Gilliam se dirigiu até ao passadiço que fica sobre os controladores e os mapas do espaço aéreo da América do Norte. Ao chegar à extremidade mais externa do passadiço, de onde todos poderiam vê-lo, ele começou a discursar: "Eu preciso da atenção de todos. Eu recebi ordens presidenciais de colocar todas as bases em alerta máximo, mas sem que isso vaze para a população civil. Por isso, as comunicações para o mundo externo estão proibidas até que eu diga o contrário. Será passado à mídia que a Força Aérea está em manobras de treinamento, e que todos os militares lotados em bases só serão liberados após o fim das manobras. Eu espero que todos tenham entendido!".

Gilliam deu uma pausa no discurso, observando a reação dos comandados. Como não houve muita celeuma, ele decidiu continuar: "Muito bem, agora vamos aos fatos. Há exatos 20 minutos atrás, um bólido de origem desconhecida emergiu de um fenômeno semelhante a um buraco negro, só que de curta duração, um pouco além da órbita lunar. Este fenômeno foi detectado e confirmado pelas agências aeroespeciais. Fotos de satélite confirmaram que se trata de um objeto metálico, medindo aproximadamente 150 pés no maior diâmetro (3). Como os padrões de visitação se mostraram erráticos, não há como prever se é amigo ou inimigo. Por isso, a ordem presidencial é que a nave seja abatida.".

Gilliam deu mais um pausa. De fato, toda aquela situação era muito pitoresca, mas deveria ser lidada a tempo de não provocar convulsões sociais. O General pigarreou e ordenou: "Eu quero todas as informações de aproximação do alvo em tempo real. E que três bombardeiros B-2 Spirit estejam prontos e armados até os dentes para derrubar o alvo quando o mesmo ainda estiver na alta atmosfera. Pelas projeções, o alvo sobrevoará o norte do estado da Califórnia. Os B-2 serão conduzidos por aviões de reabastecimento até Nevada, e dali partirão para o ataque. Todos apostos, e cada um faça o melhor de si para que esta missão seja bem sucedida. Ao trabalho, senhoras e senhores!".

Depois das explicações, todo o pessoal da Base de Peterson iniciou a trabalhar em prioridade máxima. Remington se aproximou de Gilliam e questionou-o: "Senhor, os B-2 Spirit serão usados? Foi autorizado o uso de ogivas nucleares?'.

"Dentro de território americano? Nunca é a primeira opção! Serão usadas as mais potentes bombas convencionais. O uso de bombas atômicas só será permitido se o alvo se mostrar imune ao armamento convencional. Vamos ver do que essa nave alienígena é capaz!", explicou Gilliam.

Não demorou muitos minutos até que um dos controladores avisasse pelo intercom: "General, os três B-2 Spirit estão prontos para decolar e esperam por ordens!".

Gilliam usou o intercom existe no parapeito da sala de controle e deu a ordem: "Muito bem, autorize a decolagem e ordene a interceptação do alvo!".

O controlador repassou a ordem para os bombardeiros; então ele falou: "General, _Spirit of Texas_ (4) está no ar e já está conectado ao avião de reabastecimento!".

No mapa estratégico dos EUA existente na sala de comando, apareceu um sinal do _Spirit of Texas_, indicando rota e velocidade. Alguns segundos depois, o controlador avisou: "General, _Spirit of Arizona_ está no ar e conectado ao avião de reabastecimento!".

Da mesma forma, um sinal do mapa tático dos EUA indicava a rota e a velocidade do _Spirit of Arizona_. Por fim, o controlador anunciou: "General, _Spirit of Ohio_ está no ar e conectado ao avião de reabastecimento!".

O sinal do _Spirit of Ohio_ apareceu no mapa tático. Ato contínuo, Gilliam ordenou: "Transmita a ordem para que o _Spirit of Arizona_ seja o líder de esquadrilha, envie as coordenadas do ponto de encontro dos bombardeiros e confirme a interceptação do alvo!".

Em poucos minutos, a esquadrilha sobrevoava os céus de Nevada. Os aviões de reabastecimento foram desacoplados e os bombardeiros estavam livres no ar, prontos para o ataque. Na Base de Peterson, o pessoal tático acompanhava cada passo da missão; a comunicação entre os bombardeiros era transmitida ao vivo na base de operações.

Depois de algum tempo, um novo sinal aparece no mapa tático dos EUA existente na base. Os controladores confirmaram o sinal da nave visitante no mapa para os aviões, realizando a sincronização de dados entre o mapa tático de Peterson e os radares da cada bombardeiro. O comandante do _Spirit of Arizona_ confirmou: "Base, dados recebidos e confirmando o ETA 5 minutos. Atenção, ativando sistema de armas!".

O controlador repassou para o General Gilliam: "Senhor, bombardeiros com sistemas de armas ativados, rumando para o contato visual com o OVNI. O líder pede confirmação de abate da nave visitante.".

"Confirmação condedida. A ordem é travar armamentos no alvo e abatê-lo assim que o mesmo estiver travado na mira. Transmita a ordem!", ordenou Gilliam. O controlador repassou a ordem, a qual foi confirmada pelo líder da esquadrilha.

Não tardou para que a voz do líder da esquadrilha soasse na sala de comando: "Base, alvo em contato visual. Travando sistema de defesa no alvo conforme ordem!". Toda aquela parafernália de comunicação, que permitia o fluxo em tempo real de dados entre a base e os aviões no Nevada, parecia um grande videojogo. O líder relatou: "Alvo não parece ter quaisquer ações evasivas ou de contra-ataque. _Spirit of Arizona_ com alvo travado!".

O _Spirit of Texas_ e o _Spirit of Ohio_ também confirmaram que estavam com o alvo travado, o que se seguiu com a ordem de abrir a escotilha de bombas de cada avião. Com as coordenadas do alvo já travadas, cada avião liberou uma ogiva convencional, as quais faziam uma pequena queda e, então, armavam as quilhas e acionavam a propulsão. Três ogivas avançaram em sincronia contra o alvo, atingindo-o em poucos segundos.

O comandante da esquadrilha declarou: "Alvo atingido com sucesso! Parte da estrutura física da nave visitante se desintegrou!". Tal fato causou felicidade no pessoal tático, pois isso significava que a nave, apesar de aparente tecnologia avançada, era passível de destruição com armamentos convencionais terrestres. Gilliam limpou o suor das sobrancelhas e ordenou a um dos controladores: "Tenente, confirme a destruição do alvo!".

Logo, a voz do comandante da esquadrilha se ouviu no som ambiente, relatando: "Confirmo destruição parcial do alvo, o qual está em franca queda contra o solo. Segundos depois do impacto, os sensores do Spirit of Arizona detectaram uma pequena fração da nave se ejetando. Pelo visto, há a possibilidade de que a nave visitante tinha cápsula de fuga. Recomendo o uso de forças terrestres para avaliar os danos ao alvo e resgate de possíveis sobreviventes. O uso de ogivas nucleares não foi necessário. No momento, aguardando ordens!".

"Dispersar a esquadrilha! A missão de abate está concluída!", ordenou Gilliam, o que foi prontamente enviado para os bombardeiros. Gilliam chamou Remington e disse: "Major, a fase aérea terminou. Agora, você comandará uma Unidade Especial de Reconhecimento, que se dirigirá ao local da queda. Há dois UH-60 Blackhawk (5) prontos na pista, e a melhor equipe de reconhecimento e análise técnico-científica estará ao teu dispor. Eu quero que essa equipe recolha todas as informações possíveis sobre a nave e possíveis sobreviventes, além de camuflar as nossas ações perante a opinião pública. O que ocorreu hoje não pode chegar à imprensa, ou uma grande agitação ocorrerá nas ruas dos EUA.".

Gilliam alcançou uma pasta para Remington, e completou: "Todas as demais ordens e recomendações táticas estão nessa pasta. Quando você estiver no ar, leia-as cuidadosamente. Nada pode sair da lista de eventos; eu confio no teu talento. Vá para a missão, e boa sorte!".

Remington bateu continência e deu um sorriso para Gilliam, como se estivesse confirmando a própria confiança na missão. Em alguns instantes, dois helicópteros saíram da base de Peterson em direção ao local da queda da nave visitante, em uma região próxima ao Lago Pyramid, a alguns quilômetros da fronteira entre Nevada e Califórnia. A equipe do NORAD enviada para lá convocou o regimento do Exército mais próximo da região para patrulhar a área, pois havia o temor de que civis entrassem em contato com os destroços da nave – mesmo que o ataque tenha sido feito em uma região com baixa densidade demográfica.

O Major Remington tinha dificuldades em conter a ansiedade. Afinal, que tipo de coisas ele veria ao chegar lá? Havia algum risco de contaminação? Existia algum risco de vazamento de informações para a imprensa? Ele esperava que essas dúvidas fossem sanadas o quanto antes...

(CONTINUA)

* * *

**_Capítulo escrito entre 06/03/2007 e 20/03/2007. Como eu não sou especialista em Física, eu peço desculpas pelo possível uso equivocado de alguns dos conceitos físicos... Considerem-nos como "licença poética" para incrementar a parte de ficção científica que esta história possui. Eis as notas:_**

**_(1) NORAD: sigla para "North American Aerospace Defense Command", um convênio entre Estados Unidos e Canadá para gerenciamento do espaço aéreo e missões de alerta e reconhecimento na jurisdição dos países supracitados. O comando central do NORAD fica na Base Aérea de Peterson, próxima à cidade de Colorado Springs – no estado estadunidense do Colorado._**

**_(2) SETI: sigla para "Search of Extra Terrestrial Intelligence", um órgão científico e educacional mantido pela NASA ("North American Space Agency") e outros órgãos civis e grandes empresas, cuja missão é pesquisar a possibilidade da existência de vida inteligente fora da Terra. Uma das características da entidade é o uso de potentes antenas de radiofreqüência, posicionadas no Novo México e em Porto Rico, para enviar sinais e captar algum padrão de transmissão que possa sugerir uma resposta._**

_**(3) Um pé equivale a aproximadamente 30,48 centímetros. Portanto, 150 pés seriam 45,72 metros.**_

**_(4) O Northrop-Grumman B-2 Spirit é um avião bombardeiro do tipo "Stealth", ou seja, invisível aos radares convencionais. Existem 21 unidades desse modelo produzidas até 2007, sendo que cada unidade recebeu um codinome da Força Aérea. Cada codinome começa com "Spirit of", seguido pelo nome de uma região dos EUA. O B-2 Spirit tem capacidade para o transporte de ogivas nucleares._**

**_(5) UH-60 Blackhawk é um helicóptero usado para o transporte de tropas em situações de combate. Esses helicópteros possuem metralhadoras como sistema de defesa._**


End file.
